Give and Take
by puppet and clown
Summary: Ever wondered what happened after Yi Jeong made a fool of himself by giving Ga Eul cake and flowers thinking it was her birthday? My take on an awkward yet somewhat lovely scene of So Yi Jeong and Chu Ga Eul at the street corner. ONE-SHOT


**Disclaimer:** I'd like to own the entire Hanadan franchise but I can't.

* * *

**Give and Take**

So Yi Jeong was heading back to his pottery studio when he spotted a petite, innocent-looking girl with dark locks that grew passed her shoulders, whom he recognized almost in an instant to be the girl he's been trying to avoid, Chu Ga Eul, who was momentarily standing at his doorstep. Thinking it would be better, at least for him, he kept himself hidden as he watched her leave with an expression he couldn't figure out.

He established in himself that he could, would never fall for a girl with the likes of Ga Eul, yet a feeling of guilt kept troubling him whenever he caught her in such disposition.

Stepping out of the pillars of his studio the moment Ga Eul was a good distance away to not notice him, Yi Jeong shook off the thoughts and walked toward his door, only to find a paper bag, which he believed was from none other than Ga Eul. Taking it inside, he wasn't sure if he wanted to take even just a look, deciding to not entertain Ga Eul's affections, yet he couldn't seem to leave it out because after all, Ga Eul's the only girl besides Jan Di that he considered a friend.

If he wanted to keep his friendship with the person he's trying to stay from having a romantic relationship with, it's gonna require some compromise—between his mind and his heart.

_This is so Ga Eul_, he thought as he took out what seemed to be warmers from the bag. He found it a little tacky but cute nonetheless.

Suddenly, he felt his phone vibrate and immediately picked up the call. "Yi Jeong," the voice from the other line started, "Apparently, I found out from Jan Di that it's Ga Eul's birthday today. I just thought you might be interested."

"Got it," Yi Jeong answered, hung up the phone right after, and went straight to the cake shop with a bright smile on his face.

----

Several vehicles had come and gone but Ga Eul remained still on the street corner, deep in her thoughts that she didn't recognize the stop lights and signals. Her mind was battling with her, telling that her pursuits with Yi Jeong would be in vain.

She remembered clearly the way he regarded indifferently her intention of giving him her chocolates. It pained her heart so much, seeing the person she liked dismissing her just like that. A part of her wanted to give up; a part of her wanted to carry on. Evidently, she chose the latter.

Knowing it was unfair for her to expect so much from Yi Jeong at that moment when she was the one who barged into his studio, she considered giving it another chance.

She wasn't longing for anything extravagant, nor for Yi Jeong to return her feelings. For now, she only wished for a simple thing—Yi Jeong recognizing and appreciating her affection.

Staring into nothingness to ease the tension in her brain, she stayed put until a hand jolted in front of her, carrying a package. She followed the arm to its owner and was quite surprised to find out it was Yi Jeong, all dressed-up formally as usual with a bouquet of flowers in the other hand.

Yi Jeong let out a warm, genuine smile to her and greeted, "Happy Birthday! I heard it's your birthday today."

It was vague to Ga Eul as to what was happening, giving the guy standing before her a puzzled look and answering him with a "Huh?" but whatever it might be, it did brighten up her mood a little bit.

"I said, Happy birthday," Yi Jeong repeated, thinking Ga Eul didn't hear him but she only threw him a more questioning look, giving him a sense that something wasn't right. Regardless, he remained collected, still holding up the cake and the flowers to her. He kept the smile on his face, which grew awkward every second.

On the other hand, Ga Eul shot an eyebrow at the boy in front of her and looked at him intently, oblivious to the fact that this awkwardness was killing him already and she wasn't helping. Yi Jeong still retained his composure even though deep inside he wanted to kill himself because of embarrassment. Never in his lifetime (or as a far as he could remember) had he been embarrassed in front of a girl.

"Sunbae, it's not my birthday today," Ga Eul finally spoke gently, which made Yi Jeong feel more uncomfortable than he was, his cheeks feeling hot.

Yi Jeong suddenly wanted to die but his mind instructed him to keep it cool. _Damn it So Yi Jeong! Hurry up and think of a way out!_ It wasn't long before he came up with something to save his face and laughed aloud in discomfort. "Got ya!" He blurted out as he nearly crouched while pretending to laugh as hard as he could. Apparently, he was trying to make it look as if he was just messing with Ga Eul.

As naïve as she can be, Ga Eul laughed along without knowing the real nature behind all of this. For all she cared, this was the exact thing she wished. She'd like to think that it was Yi Jeong's way of recognizing her affection.

"Of course I know it's not your birthday. I'm just fooling around that's all," Yi Jeong spoke the moment his pretend laughs subsided gradually.

What he said didn't matter to Ga Eul for she was too busy cherishing this moment with him. "For what it's worth, you really got me there," she replied, looking up to him with sparkling eyes, giggling.

Yi Jeong let out a deep sigh and pulled himself together before handing the cake and the flowers to her. "Ga Eul-yang, I saw the warmers," he put up a narrow smile, "Thanks. I really appreciate it."

"You too," Ga Eul waved the cake and the flowers at him, "Thank you for these. I like them a lot." Getting too emotional, she felt tears starting to form in her eyes but blinked them away right away before they could completely form.

"So I guess I better get going," Yi Jeong raised a hand and waved at her but before he could take a step, Ga Eul stopped him.

"Sunbae," she said and bit her lip, making up the proper words in her mind, "Would you like to eat this cake with me?" she asked rather shyly. "I mean, it's kinda big for me to eat it up alone," she added to tone down any discomfort she might have caused him.

Yi Jeong wanted to turn down the invitation, afraid that this would trigger Ga Eul into thinking that he's falling for her or something, but a part of him was telling him to accept it, at least as a friendly gesture. "Sounds great," he replied quite reluctantly, "but aren't you supposed to go to work?"

Ga Eul shook her head, "It's ok. My boss would totally understand why I'm late."

This is exactly the reason why Yi Jeong didn't want to accept her invitation. It was difficult for him to make out what's going on inside Ga Eul's head that he's trying his hardest to move without causing her to misunderstand. But he chose to remain silent about the matter, and went with the flow. "So, where are we going to eat it?" he asked.

"I dunno. Wherever you like I guess."

"Hmm… How about my studio?" Yi Jeong suggested for he couldn't think of anywhere else that's near and that's not date material. It's not that he didn't want to be seen with Ga Eul. He didn't want her to think that he'd take her somewhere romantic.

Ga Eul nodded and Yi Jeong took the box from her and then her now empty hand in his other hand and together left the street corner to Yi Jeong's studio.

_Gu Jun Pyo, you're dead for making me look like a fool._ Yet, a part of him wanted to thank his friend for this.


End file.
